When Destinies Meet
by BelovedOne
Summary: Witchblade and Voyager and Walker, oh my!


Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Shows don't belong to me. Plot belongs to me. Really.

Summary: This is what you get when you give an extremely imaginative girl extra time and access to a computer and episodes of her favorite TV shows!

Setting: The Starship Voyager; New York City; and Dallas, Texas

WHEN DESTINIES MEET CHAPTER ONE - INTRODUCTION 

PART ONE - VOYAGER 

A sleek silver ship slips silently through the night, weaving a path toward home. The ship's name is Voyager. She is a starship of the twenty-fourth century, bound for Earth—a planet that lies halfway across the galaxy.

Look! In that viewport there! A redheaded, blue-eyed woman cradling a small boy who is nearing sleep. The woman is Kathryn Janeway, the captain of this great ship, and the boy her youngest child. His name is Kole, short for Kolopak. He is a year old and has dark brown hair and blue eyes. In another room, his three sisters sleep peacefully. The tiny fire-haired one is three-year-old Emma. You can't see it now, but she, too has blue eyes. The other two are twins, Taya and Cheyenne. The only way you can tell them apart is by their eyes--Taya's are a soulful brown, and Cheyenne's baby blue. An ebony-haired man creeps in to check on them. His deep brown eyes are gentle as he pulls the covers up a little, kissing them each on the forehead. He is Chakotay, their father, and the First Officer of Voyager.

_PART TWO - WITCHBLADE_

We now speed back in time to twenty-first century New York.

Oh! There! In that large window! You see? There! That apartment! Yes! That brunette woman that looks out, lost in thought, green eyes unfocused, is Sara Pezzini-Nottingham, an NYPD Homicide Detective. She lifts her right hand to brush away a strand of hair that has fallen across her face, and you see it--the bracelet. It is silver, and intricate, a weave of curves and swirls, but what really catches the eye is the glowing scarlet stone set in its center. This is the Witchblade, the beautiful--and deadly--weapon she wields. A dark-haired, bright-eyed man comes up behind her, his arms going round her slim waist. This is Ian Nottingham, her husband and the father of her--their--children. She turns, they embrace, and they move as one to the bedroom beside theirs, standing in the doorway for a moment to observe their sleeping princes and princess. Their daughter, six-year-old Michelle, is the image of her mother--chestnut hair and blazing green eyes. Their sons are three-year-old Brandon and one-year-old Josh, the former a black-haired child with his father's eyes, and the latter a dark-haired boy with eyes every bit as green as his mother's.

_PART THREE - WALKER_

Ah, Texas! You see those four houses? The ones on that ranch? 

Look towards the front porch of the first one—there is a sturdy redhead standing at the railing, leaning on his elbows. His muscles move beneath his skin as he turns to his wife, his blue eyes observing the blonde as she sits in a wooden rocking chair, sky-blue eyes focused intently on the task of cracking open and eating snap-peas. The man is Texas Ranger Cordell Walker, and his wife Tarrant County Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cahill-Walker. If you go inside and up the stairs, you will see three doors that lead into bedrooms. In each, you will find a small child sleeping soundly. The first is six-year-old Angela, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel, the spitting image of her mother. Next is Elizabeth, a precocious four-year-old strawberry-blonde with blue eyes. Last is two-year-old John, who has his father's red hair and deep blue eyes.

Now look! There, in the second house! The dark-haired, dark-eyed African-American woman carrying an armload of abandoned toys. She drops them carefully into a large toy box in the playroom, then turns and heads down the stairs to the kitchen, where her husband awaits her with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa. Erika Carter-Trivette sinks down into the chair across from Texas Ranger James Trivette, tired but happy. Above them, in the bedrooms next to and across from their own, their two older children sleep. Nathan, a rambunctious five-year-old, has black hair and dark eyes. His little sister, two-year-old Sarah, has curly black hair and deep brown eyes. In her bassinet in her parents' bedroom, three-month-old Alexa moves slightly in her slumber, her tiny fist opening and closing a few times before she stills again. Her curls are those of her sister, matching her dark eyes and skin. She lets out a sudden cry, and her mother and father appear in the doorway seconds later, Erika moving to lift her daughter from her bed. Soon her cries are quieted, and she is fast asleep once more.

You move your gaze to the third house, where you see a blond man with baby-blue eyes climbing a flight of stairs to the second floor and entering the first bedroom on the left. He is Texas Ranger Francis Gage. The tan, dark-haired, dark-eyed woman you see sleeping soundly beneath the covers is his wife and partner, Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke-Gage. He moves quietly, so as not to disturb her or the infant that lay sleeping beside her. He slides under the covers carefully, looking down with pride at the newest addition to the family. One-month-old Lily is almost a carbon copy of her mother—except for her bright blue eyes, courtesy of her father. In the room next door, two-year-old Ben could have been his father's clone, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Across the hall is Chris. At four, his black-as-midnight hair and soulful brown eyes make him the image of his mother.

The last of the four houses is much smaller than the others. It is two stories—the upper a colorfully painted playroom for visiting children, and the lower a living area. In the kitchen, we see an older, gray-haired man tinkering with a few things. He finally puts his newest batch of his famous chili in the refrigerator. He'll take some over the others' houses tomorrow. Retired Texas Ranger CD Parker changes into his nightclothes—sweatpants and an old T-shirt—and falls into bed. His friendly blue eyes drift closed as he slips into sleep. He sees in his dreams his nine "adopted" grandchildren and smiles happily.

********

**_REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!_**


End file.
